


Face the truth

by capeofstorm



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: "It makes me feel really good when I tell the truth." Alex's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, his breathing fast and shallow. "Really good."Kinkmeme de-anon. Alex is given a truth serum that makes him feel good when he tells the truth. Yassen helps him out.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

Yassen shoots the last guard in the head, never breaking his stride. He's on his way out of the facility, the USB with the important data safely tucked away in his coat pocket when Alex Rider of all people staggers through the doorway, barely keeping upright. Yassen has his gun on Alex the second he notices movement. Alex looks sweaty and flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Oh thank fuck it's you," Alex says and moans. "You gotta help me."

"Do I, now?" Yassen lowers his gun, curious. That did not sound like a pained moan.

"They dosed me with something," Alex explains, his fingers clenching on the door frame. "Interrogation. Please, Yassen, get me out of here."

He could lend a helping hand, he supposes, seeing as his mission is already complete and he's pretty sure Alex isn't here for the same purpose.

"Why are you here?"

"MI6 wanted me to infiltrate, get dirt on the boss and bring him down." A full-body shudder goes through Alex, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Alright. Can you walk?"

Alex shakes his head, then nods. "Dunno."

Yassen sighs, holsters his gun and lets Alex lean on him, Alex's arm over his shoulder. He can smell how sweaty Alex is and wonders how long they've been interrogating him - possibly torturing?

"Keep quiet, I have a car not far from here."

Alex nods.

They make their way to where Yassen parked his rental, Alex stumbling a little every few steps. He is flushed, his skin hot through his shirt and Yassen's coat. Yassen bundles him into the back of his car. After deliberating it for a few seconds, Yassen drives to his second safe house in Edinburgh, one he bought a few years ago and hasn't used yet. The drive is quiet and slow, Yassen driving steadily and carefully, avoiding unnecessary attention.

He helps Alex out of the car and into the house, bringing him to the master bedroom, depositing him on the bed. Alex blinks up at him, his eyes glassy and hazy. Yassen takes off his coat, throws it at a chair.

"Do you know what they gave you?"

"Truth serum." Alex clenches his hands in the bed sheets, his body straining upwards.

"There's no such thing - "

"It makes me feel really good when I tell the truth." Alex's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, his breathing fast and shallow. "Really good."

"What's my name?" He asks idly, cataloguing Alex's responses.

"Yassen Gregorovich," Alex breathes out, his hips bucking up in the air, his chest moving to follow.

Isn't that interesting. Yassen sits down on the bed, taking Alex in. He looks good like this, flushed and sweaty, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He isn't sure how long it would take to flush the serum out of Alex's system, the best course of action would be to leave him be, close the door and keep an ear out, in case Alex needs him. That's what a good person would do.

Yassen is not afraid to admit he's not a good person.

He settles against the headboard of the bed, close to Alex, who's looking at him questioningly.

"Do you hate me for killing Ian?" He tilts his head to the side.

"No," Alex moans out the word.

"Why?"

"If not you then," Alex shudders, a moan escaping him, "someone else would have done it. And you helped me, many times."

Alex looks at him like he's aware of what's happening, like he trusts Yassen not to take advantage of him in this state. Yassen reaches out a hand, combs his fingers through Alex's hair, watching as the boy nuzzles into the caress. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Why are you still with MI6?" It's something he's been wondering about for a while now. He thought that after Point Blanc Alex would have had enough but every time they met, Alex seemed like he was deeper in MI6's pocket. Yassen worried about him, briefly, the last time he saw Alex, the shadows under his eyes, the baby fat melting off his face alarmingly in the span of two months.

"No other choice," Alex's voice sounds clearer now and Yassen smiles.

"That's a lie."

Alex bites his lip, hard enough that the skin under his teeth turns white.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," he admits, his voice breathless as he nudges Yassen's hand with his head.

"Surely you'd rather be back in school with your friends."

"It's too... boring, wrong," Alex groans. "I wouldn't run into you if I stayed in school."

Yassen stops combing his fingers through Alex's hair for a split second before resuming the motion.

"Oh? Have you been hoping to see me again, little Alex?"

Alex nods fervently, his hair slipping through Yassen's fingers.

"Yessss," Alex hisses out, turning his body towards Yassen, curling up into his warmth.

"Tell me why."

"Don't, please," Alex shakes his head. "Don't make me."

Yassen really isn't a good person. He slides his hand down to the nape of Alex's neck and squeezes. "Tell me, Alex."

Alex shakes his head again, fighting the serum, trying to curl up into a ball, as if it could stop him from craving that feeling he told Yassen about.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Alex finally gives in, his words coming out as a breathy, whimpery sob.

"What do you think about, Alex?" Yassen squeezes the back of his neck harder, digging his fingers in. This boy, he thinks, always manages to surprise him.

"K-kissing you," Alex whimpers out, one of his hands clawing into Yassen's thigh, his hips stuttering on the bed. "Sucking you, you fucking me."

Yassen draws in a sharp breath, his thumb massaging Alex's neck. He can imagine it easily, Alex on his back on the bed, Yassen straddling his shoulders, feeding Alex his cock inch by inch, watching Alex choke on it, his mouth stretching wide, his eyes brimming with tears.

He straightens his leg, nudging it against Alex's crotch, giving him something to press against. Alex doesn't disappoint, his cock a hard line against Yassen's calf. He moves Alex's head closer to him, letting him rest his forehead against Yassen's hip.

"Would you like that? Would you like it if I fucked you right now?"

"Oh god, yes, please," Alex moans into his hip, his fingers digging into Yassen's thigh, his hips a steady rhythm.

"Did you ever jerk off thinking about me?" He sounds hoarse but Alex is too gone to realise, thankfully. He can feel his dick straining at his pants, and imagines for a split second opening his trousers and letting Alex suck him.

"Every day," Alex pants. "Sometimes a few times a day."

"What did you imagine? Tell me, little one."

Alex groans into his trousers, his breath leaving a wet, hot patch against the material. He shakes his head

"It will feel good, Alex. Don't you want to tell the truth?" Yassen asks, his voice soft velvet.

"I want to come," Alex pants, nuzzling his head into Yassen's hip.

"And I'll let you. But first, tell me what you imagined." He slides his hand under Alex's shirt, scratching lightly at the soft skin he finds.

"You’re fucking me on the bed," Alex says slowly, gasping between the words. "I'm on my stomach, you're resting on my back, fucking me slowly, biting my neck and shoulders. You're making me take you even after I've come a few times, I'm crying, it hurts so good."

Yassen closes his eyes, imagines the scene Alex paints in vivid detail, the taste of Alex's sweat on his tongue, the breathy, whiny noises he'd make, how soft and pliant he'd be. In a blink of an eye, Yassen slithers down on the bed, shoves his thigh between Alex's and grabs his ass, encouraging Alex to ride his thigh.

"Fuck, Alex. I'll make you scream, little boy. You'll be begging for me to stop but I won't, not until you're crying and milking my cock with your tight grip."

Alex cries out, his hips moving in a fast, jerky rhythm, his hands tight in Yassen's shirt. "Please, please, please, Yassen."

Yassen squeezes Alex's ass, his own hips grinding against Alex's. Oh, he's going to keep this boy. He nudges Alex's head to the side, his lips sucking on Alex's neck, leaving tiny marks until he's at the juncture of Alex's neck and shoulder and _bites_.

Alex comes, a long groan tearing out of his throat, his hips stuttering against Yassen's. Yassen licks the tears that escaped Alex, his hold on Alex's ass tight and possessive. Riding out this truth serum is going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating submitting my college assignment early by writing more filth. Enjoy!

Alex is a shuddering mess in his arms, twitching, his hips jerking every so often against Yassen’s thigh. His breath is still hitched, tiny moans and gasps escaping his lips as he comes down from his orgasm.

Yassen uses this time to gather his self-control. His dick is achingly hard in his trousers, he can smell Alex’s sweat, his own head still full of images of Alex underneath him, of fucking the boy until he can’t walk straight, can’t think of anything or anyone but Yassen and his cock. 

He squeezes Alex’s ass, palming the firm flesh through Alex’s jeans, before slipping his hand between Alex’s jeans and boxers, his fingers tracing Alex’s crack, spreading his cheeks and tracing his hole through the cloth.

“I will fuck you right here, Alex,” Yassen tells him, two of his fingers circling and pushing against the material, encouraging Alex to move against him. “What do you think it will feel like?”

Alex moans and shakes his head. 

“Answer me, boy,” Yassen orders, his voice frosty.

“Good, you will feel so good, Yassen,” Alex replies, a whine in his voice. 

He must feel so oversensitive, Yassen muses minutely. His underwear wet with his come, his nerves alight from the truth serum, his breath still unsteady from his orgasm. Yassen is a patient man, he can wait and entertain himself for a while.

His fingers continue massaging Alex’s hole through his boxers, as Yassen props Alex’s head on his other arm and leans in to kiss him. It’s obvious Alex is inexperienced, all eagerness and sloppy tongue. It makes Yassen grow harder in his trousers as he takes charge of the kiss, scraping his teeth on Alex’s tongue, swallowing the moan that Alex makes at the feeling. He kisses Alex like he hasn’t kissed anyone before, like he wants to devour him like he can’t stand to be separated from him even to breathe. 

Alex pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air; Yassen trails his lips down Alex’s neck, sucking on his skin, worrying it with his teeth. He’s going to mark Alex for everyone to see, for Alex to see, so that any time he touches his neck he will remember this, having Yassen’s cock in him and how good he felt.

“Fuck, Yassen, more. Mark me, oh god, please,” Alex babbles, pushing his hips against Yassen’s cock, then grinding his ass against Yassen’s hand. “I thought about it, wearing your marks on me, that’s so hot, please.”

“Did you want me to take you right there in Point Blanc, Alex?” Yassen sucks on Alex’s collarbone, his teeth scraping it as he thinks how easy it would be to break it.

Alex lets out a long moan and Yassen looks up at him, his flushed face, blown-out pupils, his lips swollen from kissing. 

“I wanted to drop to my knees for you,” Alex confesses, his pretty lips so pink and wet that Yassen can’t help himself, he kisses Alex again, licking into his mouth, taking possession of it the way he wants to possess all of Alex. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Yassen rasps out once he pulls away.

“No,” Alex says and presses into Yassen fully. “But I want to know.”

Yassen removes his hand from Alex’s ass, shushing Alex’s mewl of protest, and undoes the boy’s jeans, taking them and the underwear off, flinging them on the floor. Alex is half-hard again, his stomach glistening with his come and it’s too good a temptation to pass up; Yassen leans in and licks a stripe across Alex’s stomach, tasting him for the first time. 

Alex jerks at the feeling of Yassen’s tongue on his skin, his hand shooting to grasp at Yassen’s short hair, keeping him in place. Yassen allows this, licking Alex clean, running his tongue over his half-hard cock, feeling it firm against his mouth. It would be easy to get distracted like this, Yassen realises, just licking Alex, sucking him into full hardness, taking him in deep and showing him what it’s like to have his cock sucked by someone who knows what they’re doing. But Yassen is reaching the limit of his patience and with one last lick, he pulls away, reaching for Alex’s shirt and taking it off. 

Alex is all supple, golden skin, flushed with arousal and sweat, a veritable feast for Yassen’s senses. He strips his turtleneck and trousers off, eager to have them both fully naked, wanting to feel Alex’s skin against his, wanting to mark it with his teeth and nails. 

“Tell me what you want, little Alex.” He reaches into the nightstand for lube, happy that he always keep some in all of his safehouses, either for fucking or keeping his weapons working.

“Everything,” Alex moans, squirming on the bed. 

Yassen pushes Alex onto his back and covers him with his body, Alex’s legs falling open without him having to ask. Feeling Alex against him like this, skin to skin, is nothing if not a revelation: all that soft skin, Alex’s scent, the taste of his sweat. Yassen ruts their cocks together, moaning at the feeling.

“You will feel so good around me, hot and tight, it's going to be the best thing I ever felt, isn't it, Alex?” Yassen says into Alex’s ear, biting the earlobe as Alex writhes underneath him, his hands scrambling all over Yassen’s back. “You're going to make it so good for me... I’ll fuck you until you're a mess, covered in come and sweat, until you're begging me to stop.”

“Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop,” Alex groans, his hands on Yassen’s arse, squeezing it, pushing them closer together. 

Yassen fumbles for the lube, squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He grasps their cocks in his hand and strokes them roughly, Alex’s back arching from the bed, his mouth open, a loud whine escaping him. 

The sight of that is what makes Yassen snap, he releases their cocks, his fingers searching Alex’s hole - he has to know what Alex will feel like around him. He pushes the first finger in and groans when Alex squeezes around him. Yassen drops his head to Alex’s collarbone, his finger moving in and out, picking up in speed. 

“I’m going to fill you and you’ll beg for more. And when you finally drift off to sleep, exhausted and full of my cum,” Yassen tells Alex, his voice gravelly as he pushes another finger in, “I’m going to fuck right back into your tight hole and use you again.”

Alex clenches around him and comes again with a loud, continuous moan, jerking in Yassen’s embrace. Yassen has to close his eyes against the onslaught of sensations - Alex’s scent, his tight grip around Yassen’s fingers, the breathy, whiny moans. He’s not going to last long, he knows.

“Is the serum still working?” He asks, trying to take his mind off the wonderful feeling of Alex around him.

“I don’t know,” Alex rasps. “Yassen, please.”

Yassen pulls his fingers out, grabs the lube again. He’s in no state to prepare Alex properly but he doesn’t want to hurt him, not if he’s to deliver on his promises. He slicks up his cock, nudges Alex until he rolls to his side and spoons up behind him, his chest against Alex’s sweat-slick back. He teases them both, humping against Alex’s ass until Alex grinds back against him. Yassen puts one arm under Alex’s head, crosses it on his chest, his thumb and forefinger flicking a nipple, making Alex groan. 

He steadies himself with his other hand, and pushes his cock into Alex, grunting as the head slides in only to be gripped tightly by Alex, who’s too tired to fight it. He slides in, slowly and steadily, groaning into the back of Alex’s neck. His boy feels like heaven, tight and hot around him. He’s going to enjoy this, enjoy having Alex at his mercy. He bottoms out, his hips flush against Alex’s delectable arse and stills.

“Are you a virgin?”

“Not anymore,” Alex gasps out and wriggles, squeezing around him. 

Yassen laughs, his chuckle like gravel on stone. “I’m going to take all of your firsts, little Alex.”

“You’re too late for some,” comes the smart-arsed reply and Yassen tweaks Alex’s nipple, enjoying how the boy pushes into him.

“I see you’re feeling mouthy. Why don’t I change that, hm?”

He doesn’t give Alex the chance to reply, instead pulling out and slamming back in, his hand tight on Alex’s hip to keep him in place. Alex yelps, turns his face into Yassen’s arm and bites. It only spurs Yassen on, making him repeat the movement, pulling out and sliding back in faster, making the bed creak beneath them. He angles his hips on the next few thrusts until he finds Alex’s prostate, the muffled shout all the confirmation he needs.

“Is this what you want, little one? You want me to fuck you fast and hard?” He sucks on Alex’s neck, worrying the skin with his teeth.

“Harder,” Alex demands, moving his hips in time with Yassens, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. “I want it harder, more.”

Yassen nearly snarls at that, twisting from his shoulder until he has Alex flat on his stomach on the bed. He goes to his knees, pulls Alex’s hips up and ruts into him, his heavy ballsack slapping against Alex. He moves his arm from where it’s trapped against Alex’s chest until he can rest it against Alex’s throat, his fingers tight around it as he fucks into the boy.

Alex moans on every thrust, his face smushed against the sheets, his eyes closed, his mouth open. He slaps the mattress when Yassen hits his prostate on a particularly hard thrust, a strangled yell leaving his mouth. 

Yassen can feel his orgasm approaching, a spark of fire igniting in his balls as he slams into Alex over and over again.

“Will you like it, me fucking you when you’re asleep? Your hole still wet with my come?”

“Yes, use me, fuck, please Yassen. Fill me up,” Alex groans, his hands fisting in the bedsheets. 

With a groan, Yassen spills inside Alex, his hips jerking against the boy. He rides it out then collapses on top of Alex, heavy on his back. He can feel Alex squeeze around his cock, rutting his ass into Yassen’s hips.

“More, give me more.”

Yassen pulls out and slithers down Alex’s body, his fingers replacing his cock, pushing his come back into Alex. If he had known this would happen, he would have prepared: a nice, thick plug to keep Alex open for him, keeping his cum inside. But for now this would have to do. He pushes two fingers in, admiring how Alex’s arse flexes. He pulls out, puts three fingers in, catching on the rim, playing with the sensitive opening. 

Alex whines and humps the bed, trying to get more of Yassen’s fingers; Yassen is only too happy to oblige, stabbing his fingers in, searching for Alex’s prostate and massaging it with his calloused fingers. Alex’s body jerks, uncoordinated, as Yassen presses his fingertips in a circular motion. Alex’s arse is right there, so he gives in to the urge to bite it, sinking his teeth into it and sucking hard, intent on leaving a nice, big bruise. 

It seems that little Alex likes to be bitten because he shouts and clenches around Yassen’s fingers, shivering and jerking as Yassen moves his fingers in and out, in and out. 

“Enough, please, enough,” Alex begs.

“I don’t think so,” he replies, fucking his fingers back into Alex, mesmerised by the sight. 

“Stop, Yassen, please, it’s too much,” Alex whines and Yassen reaches up, puts his arm across Alex’s lower back to keep him in place.

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to fuck you until you cried, Alex? That you wanted me to make you take my cock until it hurt real good?” 

Alex groans, thumps his fist on the bed. Yassen chuckles. Yes, it’s going to be an interesting night.


End file.
